Can I?
by Park Shita
Summary: Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut teman lama?/cih,teman?aku tak punya teman sepertimu./kau masih mengingatnya?/hal yang paling membuatku tersiksa adalah kehilanganmu,aku mohon jangan membenciku/kau tahu, air mataku rasanya sudah habis karena menangisimu setiap harinya/ Baekki?/ jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan semanis itu/ yeobbo?/ yeo..bbo?/ Chanbaek,Chanlu story part 7 update..
1. Chapter 1

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..?

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun and others.

Hai..hai.. chingu? Gimana kabar kalian? Aku harap kalian dalam keadaan sehat sehingga bisa membaca ff gaje ku ini dengan nyaman, tanpa ada suara batuk, perut mules, idung meler, atau kepala pusing. Aku Cuma berharap kalian baca ff ku ini dengan wajah senyum-senyum, hehehhe..

Aku harap kalian suka, apapun pendapat kalian akan aku jadikan masukan kok, ingat review ya.. Makasi.

...

...

...

"_Lihatlah ke depan, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang saat kau berjalan"_

Banyak opini mengatakan hal seperti itu saat kita menjalin suatu hubungan yang baru. Aku tidak menyalahkan konsep itu tapi tak juga membenarkannya.

Jika kau hanya melihat ke depan tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kau tak akan pernah bisa belajar dari kesalahan. Yang aku maksud adalah, jika kau hanya melihat masa depan tanpa melihat masa lalu, kau tak akan pernah bisa belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahanmu di masa lalu, masa lalu itu bagaikan cermin untuk kita, kita perlu cermin bukan untuk melihat bagaimana rupa kita, sekarang, yang lalu dan yang akan datang.

Tapi aku tak juga menyalahkannya, karena jika kita melangkah atau ingin berjalan kemasa depan, namun masih terbayang masa lalu, langkah kita pasti akan terhambat. Dan disini, aku berada. Diantara masa depan dan masa laluku.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan kencang dan sesekali melihat jam tanganku.

"Sial!" gerutuku dalam hati, aku terlambat lagi dan aku tak yakin songsaengnim akan memberikan toleransi. Ini sudah toleransi ketigaku, aku rasa kali ini aku akan dihukum. Saat aku lihat pintu kelasku tertutup, aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

GREEEKK..

Semua mata tertuju padaku, dan aku? Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala, mencoba berakting untuk mendapat simpati.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" terdengar suara songsaengnim yang membuatku bergidik.

"Jeongseonghamnida Kim songsaengnim, pagi ini aku ketinggalan bus." Ucapku.

"Karena? Karena kau bangun kesiangan?" nada songsaengnim terdengar kesal.

"mm.. a-ani."

"Lalu?"

"Pagi...pagi ini, a-aku.."

Greekk..

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan kami semua menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya kami melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Baju kotor dan sobek, rambut acak-acakan, dahi berisi plester, aku berani menebak dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

"Aigoo! Park Chanyeol-ah, kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau berantakan begitu?" tanya Kim songsaengnim, sedangkan aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya seperti itu.

"Baekhyun terlambat karena membantuku saat tadi aku nyaris tertabrak." Ucapnya, dan sontak membuat kami semua termasuk aku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak,tadi malam aku sibuk menonton film kesukaanku makanya aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat, bukan karena membantunya. Oh aku tahu, aku rasa dia sedang menolongku sekarang.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Kim songsaengnim dengan nada seolah tak percaya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya kau antarkan Chanyeol mengobati lukanya, dan kau belikan dia seragam yang baru."

"Ne." Sahutku dengan cepat. Aku berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan dia berjalan dibelakangku. Aku terus menundukan kepalaku, aku bahkan tak sanggup berjalan disampingnya. Kalian tahu kenapa? Yuph, karena aku menyukainya semenjak kami duduk di kelas X dan itu sudah berlangsung dua tahun yang lalu.

" Aku rasa Lee songsaengnim sedang pergi, makanya ruang kesehatan sepi." Ucapku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan, aku menoleh padanya dan kudapati dia sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Hei!" panggilku. Dia melirikku dari sudut matanya.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman?" ucapnya dan aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Baiklah,baiklah! Kalau begitu katakan kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Hhm.. aku hanya melindungi diriku agar tak dihukum, aku lelah." Ucapnya lalu menutup matanya

"Heuh, menjadikan orang lain sebagai tameng." Gerutuku kecil.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat melihatku berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ke kelas." Sahutku sekenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau kan lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Ck! Jika kau ke kelas, aku tak ada alasan untuk diam disini. Kau tunggu aku disini, sampai aku bangun."

"Mwo?" pekikku.

"Ne. Hanya sebentar. Aku belum tidur sejak kemarin." Ucapnya lagi.

"Heuh dasar, tiang listrik."

"Diam kau pendek."

"Aku tak pendek, aku ini imut." Ucapku sambil berkacak pinggang. Hal yang paling aku hindari di dunia ini adalah kata "pendek" entah mengapa aku sangat sensitif dengan kata itu, padahal aku itu tak pendek, aku itu imut! Ingat! Aku i-m-u-t.

"Tch! Terserah."sahutnya acuh.

Begitulah kami, ibarat air dan minyak. Tak akan pernah akur, dimana pun kami berada saat kami berdua akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi cinta, diam-diam aku menyukainya…,LAGI.

Kalian mengerti maksud kata_ lagi_ ? Kami dulu pernah berpacaran, dan karena ketidak cocokan kami, kami berpisah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku fikir kami akan berbalikan kembali, namun sampai sekarang ia tak pernah menyatakan perasaannya lagi, dan YEHET !selamat untukku, karena aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang dan tak bisa merupakan perasaanku, tapi aku menutupi perasaan itu, aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya,biarlah ini menjadi rahasia, mungkin sampai kelulusan, karena setelah kelulusan aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku….,LAGI. Aku rasa itu lebih baik, tapi terkadang apa yang kita rencanakan berbeda dengan kenyataan.

…

…

…

07.02.2004

Hari ini bertepatan dengan kelulusan kami. Setelah upacara kelulusan kami mengadakan acara foto-foto bersama, sejak acara dimulai mataku tak luput darinya. Seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang berfoto bersama teman-temannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kemari!" aku mendengar panggilan yang berasal dari Kai -teman Chanyeol- yang kini sedang berfoto bersama Chanyeol dan beberapa teman lainnya. Aku berlari kesana dan mengambil posisi disamping Chanyeol.

KLIK

"Wah, bagus sekali. Kalau sudah dicetak berikan padaku satu." Ucapku, dan Kyungsoo ( si fotografer ) tersenyum.

" Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Chanyeol, aku tahu itu suaranya walaupun aku sedang melihat ke sisi yang berbeda.

"Ne?"

" Ayo ikut bergabung dengan kami."

"Hah? bergabung dalam apa?"

"Yak! Kami akan makan-makan, Chanyeol yang mentraktir." Ucap Kai sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, mungkin setelah ini aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Kami bersulang, dan tertawa bersama. Tenang, kami hanya minum orange juice bukan minuman beralkohol. Aku terus memperhatikannya yang tertawa bahagia, dan setelah hari semakin larut kami memilih untuk pulang. Aku rasa ini adalah kesempatanku, untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Chanyeol, kau antar Baekhyun! Aku dan Kyungsoo pulang bersama, karena rumah kalian berlawanan arah dengan kami." Ucap Kai. Dan kemudian kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Ada aura canggung saat kami berjalan berdua. Sudah lama kami tak berjalan berdua seperti ini, jadi jangan salahkan aura canggung yang tiba-tiba mendera kami.

"hhmm/hhmm.." kami berdua saling toleh.

"Kau lebih dulu!"

"Ani kau lebih dulu." Ucapnya padaku.

"Chanyeol-ah, gomawo. Karena selama tiga tahun ini kau sudah membuat hari-hariku berwarna,aku.."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku, dan juga cinta pertamaku." Ucapnya yang membuatku semakin merona, aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menyatakan perasaannya lagi.

" Dan kau juga orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu."

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"hhmm.. oh iya, kau akan kemana setelah ini?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Ani, maksudku. Kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas, atau bekerja?"

"Aku rasa ke universitas. Kau tahu kan aku lulus tes masuk universitas, aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku menjadi seorang guru." Ucapku senang.

"Baguslah! Kau harus semangat ne!" ucapnya sambil menepuk kedua pundaku dan menatapku.

"N-ne." Sahutku gugup.

"Chanyeol ada yang_" ucapanku terputus saat ia mendekapku.

"Jangan katakan apapun!" ucapnya dan aku hanya balas memeluknya.

"Aku berharap ini bukan yang terakhir."bisiknya dengan suara yang kecil, aku nyaris tak mendengar dengan jelas.

"Mwo? kenapa?"

"Ani." Ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukan kami.

" Kau harus mengejar cita-citamu, dan aku harap kau bisa menjadi guru yang …" ucapannya tertahan, ada yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, aku tahu itu.

"… aku tak bisa mengejar cita-citaku menjadi seorang pemain basket." Ucapnya dengan nada suara merendah dan wajahnya kini menampakan raut bersedih.

"Wae? Bukankah itu impianmu sejak kecil?"

"Ne. Tapi appa memintaku meneruskan usaha keluarga kami, dan untuk itu aku..aku.." Aku terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataannya, sungguh aku tak bisa menerka apa kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku harus belajar keluar negri dan mendapatkan gelarku disana." ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Dimana?"

"Amerika."

"Be-berapa lama?" aku menahan air mataku yang nyaris menganak sungai.

"Entahlah. Mungkin 4 sampai 5 tahun." Ucapnya lagi masih tak mau menatapku.

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa kau bersedih?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk dirimu." Kini ia menatapku dalam, dapat aku lihat ada rasa tak rela pada sorot matanya.

"Tenang!" ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya, dan berusaha tersenyum tegar.

" Empat atau lima tahun bukan waktu yang lama bukan? Apa yang kau takuti Park Chanyeol? Setahuku tak ada yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol takut."

"Ada." Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu, aku takut berpisah denganmu."

"Ck! Cengeng! Baiklah kalau begitu, kita buat perjanjian. Lima tahun lagi, saat kau sudah kembali ke Seoul kita bertemu di sekolah kita. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu disini dan tetap mencintaimu."

"Apa aku bisa memegang ucapan seorang Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ne. Kau bisa, tapi hanya 5 tahun. Kalau lebih dari itu, aku tak bisa mentolerir. Untuk itu kau harus belajar yang giat disana, agar kau bisa lulus sesuai waktu yang ditentukan."

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji 5 tahun." Sahutnya lalu tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku pun membalas senyuman manis itu.

….

….

….

Itu sebuah janji yang kami ikrarkan. Lima tahun! Benar! lima tahun. Tapi sayang semua tak sesuai dengan yang kami harapkan. Lidah tidak bertulang, aku rasa pribahasa itu pantas. Setiap jarum jam berdetak, aku bisa merasakannya. Ini sungguh sulit bagiku,aku bisa menunggu namun tidak dengan usiaku. Waktu tetap berjalan, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku menyadari aku bukan bocah berusia 18 tahun lagi, lima tahun telah berlalu dan lihat! Dia sama sekali tak muncul.

Omong kosong dengan janji itu, siapa yang peduli dengan janji yang sama sekali tak berharga. Dan waktu tetap berlalu, lalu aku putuskan untuk bangun dari mimpi ini, mimpi yang mengharapkan kedatangannya, dan saat aku terbangun dari mimpi ini aku telah mendapati semuanya berubah, terutama usiaku dan juga kehidupanku. Aku bukan lagi Byun Baekhyun bocah 18 tahun yang bodoh dan naif, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun namja berusia 27 tahun yang memiliki kehidupanku sendiri dan aku ucapkan 'Welcome to my New World'

.

.

.

Seoul.2013

Aku duduk di depan kelas, memperhatikan satu per satu siswa-siswaku yang masih sibuk berkutit dengan kertas dan pena mereka. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung mereka berdetak hebat setiap kali membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada pada selembar kertas itu. Bagaimana pun aku pernah merasakannya dulu, dan kini giliranku berada di depan kelas menyaksikan mereka mengerjakan soal tes harian yang memang rutin aku adakan setiap minggunya.

Sesekali aku menoleh ke luar jendela melihat burung-burung yang sedang bertengger di sebuah pohon yang cukup tua. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum hanya dengan menyaksikan itu. Biasanya 9 tahun yang lalu akan ada Kim songsaengnim yang memergokiku dan memarahiku bila aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baekhyun songsaengnim!" panggilan itu membuatku menoleh ke arah suara. Aku tersenyum ke sosok itu, sosok yang masih setia mengabdi untuk sekolah ini.

"Kim songsaengnim? Ada apa?"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" ucapnya dan aku segera berjalan ke arahnya, namun aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar, tapi aku masih bisa mengawasi kalian! Jangan ada yang berani menyontek, atau kalian tahu hukumannya." Ancamku dan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Ada apa Kim songsaengnim?" tanyaku.

"Begini, besok akan ada beberapa narasumber yang akan memberikan seminar pada sekolah kita, jadi aku harap besok kau kosongkan semua pelajaran."

"Hah? seminar apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah! Tapi Kepala sekolah memberitahuku seperti itu. Katanya seminar ini dalam rangka peningkatan mutu pendidikan sekolah kita, dan untuk membuat minat belajar siswa bertambah." Tuturnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Kepala Sekolah tak ada memberi tahuku? Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku yang bicara padanya!"

"Mwo? ani..ani... nanti beliau fikir aku salah menyampaikan pesan padamu."

"Ck! Tenang saja Kim songsaengnim." Ucapku pada namja bermata kucing itu yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan.

"Terserahlah, lagipula mana bisa dia marah padamu." Ucapnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkanku.

TBC

Ayo..ayo bagaimana?

Suka tidak?

Tidak suka ya?

Ya sudah…

Tapi tetep review ya..

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, gomawo..


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 2

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Terima kasih..terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.. Huwaaa, aku seneng deh masi ada yang sudi buat baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada review yang gak ke reply, maklum manusia kan gak sempurna chuii,, hehehhe…

.

.

.

..tok..tok..tok..

"Ne masuk!" aku segera masuk saat dipersilahkan, saat aku buka pintu aku dapati seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya.

"Permisi Kepala Sekolah, aku ingin bicara." Ucapku, dan seketika mata itu menatapku.

"Masuklah!"

"Apa benar anda akan mengadakan seminar besok?" tanyaku yang kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Benar." Sahutnya singkat lalu kembali menulis.

"Kenapa anda tak ada mengkonfirmasi dulu padaku? Bagaimana pun aku ini kaur kesiswaan, sudah sepantasnya aku tahu. Bukankah itu malah menganggangu proses belajar siswa?"

"Siapa bilang? Itu malah akan membantu siswa. Kau perlu tahu seminar itu aku adakan untuk membuat minat siswa dalam belajar meningkat."

"Tapi anda tahu kan? terkadang seminar itu tak perlu, mereka pasti akan bosan mendengarkan ceramah-ceramah yang diberikan, dan itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu."

"Jangan samakan mereka denganmu! Dan aku berani menjamin hal itu tak akan terjadi. Narasumber kali ini adalah orang-orang penting, dan cukup terkenal. Kau tenang saja!" ucapnya.

"Yaak! Kau ini keras kepala sekali Wu Yi Fan!"

"Beraninya kau memanggil nama lengkap atasanmu dengan tak sopan."

"Untuk apa aku takut! Lagipula aku benar, kau memang keras kepala dasar tiang listrik."

"_Dasar pendek!"_

"Ap_" ucapanku terhenti, panggilan itu terasa nyata, aku seperti mendengar suara yang mengataiku pendek, tapi bukan namja yang berada di hadapanku ini. Dan namja tinggi di depanku hanya menatapku heran.

"Wae?"

"Ani." Sahutku dan bisa aku rasakan raut wajahku pasti berubah. Aku tak salah dengar, aku mendengar seseorang mengataiku pendek, dan aku tahu itu tidak berasal dari seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Belum."

"Makanlah! Nanti kau sakit! Hhmm..bagaimana kalau setelah pulang bekerja kita mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam nanti chagi?" tanyanya.

"Ne aku setuju." Sahutku sekenanya.

Aku berjalan dengan lemas di koridor sekolah, kenapa perasaan itu kembali lagi? Sudah sembilan tahun aku mengubur masa laluku, kenapa tiba-tiba muncul lagi? Aku berjalan menuju ke atap gedung sekolah, tempat favoritku dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Aku berdiri di depan pembatas dan menatap ke langit. Sekolah ini sudah banyak berubah, namun suasananya masih terasa sama. Aku membentangkan tanganku dan menutup mataku, melakukan hal ini setiap kali aku banyak pikiran sangat membantu, rasanya lelahku terangkat semua dan terbawa oleh angin. Jika sembilan tahun yang lalu aku melakukan ini, akan ada sebuah suara di belakangku yang berkata _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar sebuah suara yang seketika membuatku membuka mata, itu tidak mungkin, pasti bukan dia. Dan jika itu sembilan tahun yang lalu ia pasti akan berkata _" Apa kau sedang meniru seekor burung?"_

"Apa kau sedang_" aku menantikan kelanjutan kata-kata itu.

"Menenangkan dirimu?" dan saat itu juga aku ketahui, kalau itu bukan seseorang yang ada di dalam fikiranku. Aku menoleh dan berusaha tersenyum pada sosok tampan yang berdiri di depanku, Yi Fan suamiku.

"Ne."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ani. Aku hanya lelah." Sahutku, dan dia segera memelukku aku pun membalas pelukan itu. Setidaknya biarkan untuk sesaat aku merasa nyaman, walaupun rasanya berbeda dari sembilan tahun yang lalu.

…

…

…

Kami berdiri berjejer di depan gedung sekolah dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sedangkan Yi Fan tetap menatap lurus ke arah mobil-mobil hitam mewah yang satu per satu memasuki halaman sekolah. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan kami, dan pintu-pintu mobil itu terbuka.

"Dia adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Pemilik perusahaan tekstil yang sedang mendunia sekarang, dia banyak memiliki cabang perusahaan dan hampir tersebar di seluruh dunia." Bisik Yi Fan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, saat seorang namja berjas hitam keluar dari mobil pertama.

" Dan pria dengan tubuh kecil dan kaca mata hitam itu adalah Kim Jongdae, pemilik perusahaan daging yang sudah bekerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan asing. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah lugunya, sebenarnya dia orang yang pintar dan cerdik." Bisik Yi Fan lagi sambil tersenyum ke arah namja pendek dengan jas dan kaca mata hitam dari mobil kedua.

" Yang itu adalah Kim Minseok, memiliki banyak cabang yang hampir tersebar ke seluruh negri, ia bergerak dalam pangan, khususnya beberapa makanan instan yang resepnya ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah membuang makanan di hadapannya, ia benci hal itu." Bisik Yi Fan lagi saat seorang namja berpipi chubby keluar dari mobilnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Seorang namja yang aku rasa bernama Kim Joonmyeon berjalan ke arah Yi Fan dan menjabat tangannya.

"Ne annyeonghaseyo. Terima kasih karena anda telah mau meluangkan waktu anda." Ucap Yi Fan dan aku hanya tersenyum disampingnya.

"Oh, itu bukan masalah. Aku merasa terhormat menjadi tamu undangan anda untuk memberikan seminar pada para siswa-siswi anda." Ucap namja dengan senyum angelic itu. Dan kemudian kami semua masuk ke dalam aula sekolah yang sudah di desain dengan mewah dan semua kursi sudah terisi penuh oleh para siswa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal mereka?" bisiku pada Yi Fan yang berjalan di belakang orang-orang penting itu yang beberapa diantaranya adalah motivator, atau paling tidak lidah-lidah mereka sudah lihai dalam berpidato.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau lupa aku Wu-Yi-Fan." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas.

Setelah pembukaan dan sambutan dari MC -yang kami bayar dengan harga yang tak bisa dikategorikan murah, padahal aku sudah menyuruh Yi Fan agar menggunakan guru saja sebagai MC untuk menekan biaya, namun ia tak meng-iyakannya- satu per satu dari pengusaha-pengusaha sukses itu memberikan ceramah dan juga tips-tips mereka.

Aku menutup mulutku yang menguap saat aku merasa semua ini membosankan, dan saat mataku bertemu dengan Yi Fan ia memberikanku death glare dan menyuruhku memperhatikan Kim Jongdae sshi yang sedang memberikan ceramah.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan aku rasa semuanya sama saja, benar-benar membuatku bosan. Mereka terlahir dari keluarga mampu dan mereka semua memang anak yang jenius saat masih sekolah, tentu saja itu mudah untuk mereka mencapai kesuksesan.

Aku melihat ke arah Yi Fan yang masih tetap memperhatikan Kim Jongdae memberikan ceramah, aku mulai melihat sekelilingku. Dan benar dugaanku tak semua siswa mendengarkan seminar ini, bahkan ada diantaranya tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, aku yang duduk di barisan paling depan pada barisan kursi siswa dan berada paling sudut membuatku berterima kasih, jadi aku bisa keluar dengan mengendap-endap dan pasti tak akan terlihat. Aku mengambil tasku, dan seketika itu Kim Jongdae sshi selesai memberikan ceramah, dan membuat beberapa siswa bertepuk tangan dan membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

"Ini kesempatanku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Aku segera membalik tubuhku dan berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Good Afternoon everybody." Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku, suara itu terasa amat familiar di telingaku, tapi aku tak yakin itu dia. Bukankah Kim Jongdae adalah motivator terakhir dalam acara ini?

"Apa kalian masih bersemangat untuk berbagi informasi denganku?" benar, suara itu tapi aku takut untuk menoleh.

"Dan apa ada yang bosan, mengantuk, tertidur atau.. mau melarikan diri mungkin?" aku takut, aku benar-benar takut. Apa itu hanya suara milik orang lain yang sama, atau..

"Ekhem. Anda yang sedang berdiri disana."

"Yaak! Songsaengnim! Anda di panggil." Bisik salah seorang siswa di dekatku, aku menatapnya dan menoleh ke arah tunjuknya.

DEGH!

Jantung ini terasa berhenti berdetak, bahkan kakiku sudah tak kuat menahan berat tubuhku. Air mataku nyaris mengalir keluar. Sosok yang berdiri di atas panggung dengan mikrofon di tangannya. Aku tak pernah lupa dengan tubuh tingginya, apalagi sorot matanya.

"Jika anda ingin ke toilet, aku tak melarangnya." Ucapnya lagi dan aku putuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke kursiku.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri di atap gedung sudah 10 menit semenjak acara itu selesai. Sulit bagiku untuk kabur, karena saat dia memberikan ceramah semua seolah terhipnotis untuk mendengarkannya, jadi aku tak bisa kabur karena akan mengundang keributan.

Dan saat Yi Fan berjabat tangan dengan orang-orang penting itu dan saat murid-murid diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas, aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Rasanya sesak menatap wajahnya lagi, rasanya sesak melihat sosoknya lagi. Dan kalian tahu selama menit-menit dia berdialog di atas panggung, selama itu juga hatiku merasa sakit seperti teriris oleh silet dan ditaburi garam pula, sakit bukan? Dan itulah yang aku rasakan.

Aku kembali membentangkan tanganku dan menutup mataku, aku harap semua beban dan perasaan ini terangkat dan terbawa angin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seketika aku membuka mataku.

"Mencoba meniru burung lagi?" dan benar itu suaranya, aku memutar tubuhku untuk memastikannya dan benar, dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Long time no see." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahku, aku memutar kembali tubuhku menghadap ke depan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Byun Baekhyun?" ucapnya dengan suara yang amat aku rindukan ,tapi aku berusaha tegar, tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihanku padanya.

"Baik." Sahutku ketus.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi pasif seperti itu? Kita ini teman lama, apa kau tak merindukanku hah?" ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut. Teman? Apa ia hanya menganggapku teman.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bisa hadir ke pernikahanmu."

"Itu bukan masalah."

"Hhm... kau tak banyak berubah."ucapnya lagi.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun yang dulu lagi."

"Ani, kau masih sama. Tubuhmu masih pendek, hehhehe." Ucapnya dan aku menatapnya tajam, bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"Oh iya, suamimu orang yang baik."

"Aku tahu."

" Heuh. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu mendengar ceramah itu berjam-jam, maafkan aku yang tadi memergokimu. Aku sebenarnya juga bosan dengan seminar itu, itu sebabnya aku datang 5 menit sebelum waktu giliranku." Ucapnya sambil berdiri disampingku dan menatap ke depan sama seperti yang aku lakukan.

"Heuh, aku senang. Setidaknya kau hidup bahagia. Dia orang yang tepat untukmu. Baiklah! Sebaiknya aku pergi, ada banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku.

Saat aku dengar pintu itu tertutup, saat itu juga tubuh merosot ke tanah, kakiku seolah meleleh dan aku membiarkan air mata yang tertahan ini mengalir. Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Itu sama saja dengan menabur garam di lukaku.

..

..

..

**Normal Pov**

Namja dengan jas berwarna coklat tua itu menghentikan langkahnya saat menuruni anak tangga, ia kembali menatap pintu yang baru saja ia tutup.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya amat sangat pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

.

.

.

TBC

Heheheehe..

Mian ya, kalo ada typo, mian juga kalo updatenya lama..

Gimana?

Apa penasaran kalian sudah terjawab? Atau malah bertambah penasaran?

Hehehehehe…

Ayo yang merasa baca, mana reviewnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 3

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Terima kasih..terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.. Huwaaa, aku seneng deh masi ada yang sudi buat baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada review yang gak ke reply, maklum manusia kan gak sempurna chuii,, hehehhe…

* * *

Baekhyun sibuk memasak di dapur, malam ini dia akan kedatangan tamu, begitu yang suaminya sampaikan dan Yi Fan memintanya untuk memasak untuk tamu undangan mereka. Walaupun tubuhnya lelah setelah acara seminar bodoh-menurutnya- tadi dan juga harus mengajar usai itu, Baekhyun tak mengeluh, bagaimana pun ini permintaan suaminya jadi mau tak mau ia harus menurutinya, walau ia tak tahu siapa gerangan tamu yang Yi Fan bilang teman lama, tapi yang Baekhyun yakini dia bukanlah orang biasa,melainkan orang penting sama seperti kenalan-kenalan suaminya yang lain.

Baekhyun membawa masakan itu menuju meja makan, tak semua ia yang masak beberapa Yi Fan beli dari restourant, itu hanya sebagai simbol dan sedikit tata krama saja.

Ting Tong..

"Biar aku yang buka." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyusun makanan-makanan lezat itu di atas meja.

"Silahkan masuk!" suara Yi Fan terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun, dan dengan segera ia melepaskan celemek yang masih menempel di pinggangnya dan melesat menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seorang namja yang kini sedang duduk dan berbincang dengan Yi Fan dalam posisi membelakangi dirinya.

"mm.. Chagi kemarilah!" panggil Yi Fan dan setelahnya namja itu menoleh memperlihatkan bagaimana tampan parasnya, serta sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan Baekhyun sampai shock melihatnya, bukan shock karena ketampanan namja itu, melainkan karena siapa gerangan pemilik paras tampan yang paling tak ingin Baekhyun lihat sekarang-sepertinya- tapi ia berusaha tegar dan tetap berjalan lalu duduk disamping suaminya.

"Kenalkan ini teman lamaku saat aku masih kuliah dulu di Amerika, namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia juga mengisi seminar kita tadi, kau ingat?" ucap Yi Fan namun Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dan tetap menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol dia masih tetap memperlihatkan senyuman mautnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan seorang Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit mengerikan, ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mautnya, untung saja mental Chanyeol kuat, jika tidak pasti ia akan mati ditempat.

Yi Fan yang melihat sikap Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, ia tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah ketus seperti itu.

"Hhm.. apa anda masih marah padaku?" ucap Chanyeol, dan membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeluarkan death glare level teratasnya.

"Tentu saja. Apa anda fikir aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkan anda?" sahut Baekhyun lagi tanpa melepaskan tatapan mautnya dari Chanyeol, yang membuat Yi Fan semakin bingung dan sedikit err.. curiga.

"Marah? Marah kenapa?" tanya Yi Fan buka suara.

"Kau ingat Kris? Tadi aku memergoki istrimu saat akan meninggalkan aula." Ucap Chanyeol, yang semua tahu itu semua sebuah kedustaan kecuali Yi Fan a.k.a Kris.

"Oh jadi kau masih marah karena itu chagi? Ckckckck.. aku fikir karena apa." Ucap Kris a.k.a Yi Fan – mending Kris ajah ya pegel ngetik dua nama terus- sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Ne. Kau tahu kan aku orang yang pendendam." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah..baiklah, kita akhiri topik ini, entah mengapa aku merasa merinding." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa memecah kecanggungan.

"Kris, aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata istrimu manis juga." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hahaha.. dia memang manis, makanya aku menikahinya, iya kan chagi?" ucap Kris sambil merangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berdering, ia hendak mengangkatnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku ada panggilan. Kalian berbincanglah sebentar." Ucap Kris lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ruang kerjanya-mungkin- .

Disini masih menyisakan dua makhluk yang sepertinya hendak saling bunuh- mungkin hanya berlaku untuk Baekhyun karena Chanyeol hanya tersenyum-

"Apa begini caramu menyambut teman lama?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Cih, teman? Aku tak pernah punya teman pendusta sepertimu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap ke lantai, tak lagi menatap Chanyeol, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. Saat hendak keluar dari ruang tamu, Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tak akan sebelum kau memaafkanku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, namun namja dengan surai hitam itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Kau fikir semudah itu? Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol, dan enyahlah dari hadapanku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah memerah.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Diam! Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berlari keluar, bukan lagi keluar ruang tamu, tapi keluar dari apartemennya. Chanyeol mengejarnya, dan setelahnya terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu sebanyak dua kali.

"Hah, maafkan aku tadi rekan_" ucapan Kris terputus saat ia tak melihat siapapun diruang tamunya.

..

..

..

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun tunggu!" panggil Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tetap berlari keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Keadaan jalan cukup sepi malam itu, jadi Baekhyun tak harus menerima cacian orang-orang saat ia berlari dan menubruk orang-orang yang ia lalui.

"Baekhyun! Aku bilang berhenti!" ucap Chanyeol tegas sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau fikir dirimu siapa? Siapa hah? kau tak berhak menyuruhku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah basah.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa? Apa yang perlu aku dengarkan? Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun, semuanya sudah berlalu." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kalau memang sudah berlalu kenapa kau masih tak bisa memaafkanku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi berusaha menyamai nada Baekhyun.

PLAKK

Tamparan itu tepat sasaran mendarat di pipi mulus Chanyeol yang kini berubah kemerahan.

"Kau fikir semudah itu? Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku? Kau tahu seberapa sering aku menangis saat mengingatmu? Bahkan air mataku habis hanya untuk menangisimu."

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, maafkan aku Baekkie!"

"Diam! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan semanis itu. Karena semua ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah omong kosong, aku berani bertaruh kau lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan 9 tahun lalu kan?" bentak Baekhyun, dan seketika Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mana mungkin, mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Aku ingat, bahkan dari semua ucapan yang aku katakan, janji malam itu adalah hal yang tak pernah sama sekali terlupakan dalam ingatanku. Janji untuk menemuimu 5 tahun setelah malam itu." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Pelukan yang amat sangat ia rindukan, aromanya masih tetap sama,kenyamanan yang tak akan bisa ia dapatkan dari orang lain, hanya Park Chanyeol seorang.

"Hiks..hiks.. hiks.. kau tahu? aku bodoh, aku ini terlalu bodoh, karena aku mempercayai bajingan sepertimu." Isak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang bajingan, kau pantas mengatakan itu padaku. Kau boleh mencaciku, menamparku sesuka hatimu, tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang hal yang aku takuti adalah kehilangan dirimu, walaupun hal itu sudah terjadi. Tapi aku mohon jangan membenciku!" ucap Chanyeol lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatap kedua manik yang sudah basah itu.

"Kau tahu, tahun-tahun itu juga sulit untukku, banyak sekali perubahan yang membuat aku nyaris putus asa. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan study-ku karena orangtuaku mendadak bangkrut, karena itu aku harus cuti kuliah selama setahun dan membantu ekonomi keluargaku, setelah semuanya membaik aku kembali melanjutkan kuliahku, dan kau tahu? saat aku kembali ke Seoul dan ingin melamarmu, satu hal yang aku ketahui. Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang tak lain adalah sahabatku. Saat aku menerima undangan pernikahan kalian, saat itu aku merasa duniaku hancur. Kalau saja saat itu orang tuaku tak bangkrut dan aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku 5 tahun, aku pasti sudah bersamamu sekarang, dan kita pas_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus oleh sumpalan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menciumnya lama, dan melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Walau ciuman itu terasa sedikit basah dan juga asin karena bercampur air mata tapi hal itu tidaklah membuat kedua sejoli ini memutuskan tautan itu, kecuali karena kebutuhan akan oksigen.

" Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu egois karena hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tersenyum bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah 9 tahun lamanya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam, aku rasa Yi Fan mengkhawatirkan kita." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi ikut denganku dulu!" tarik Chanyeol.

"Yaak! kemana?" bentak Baekhyun namun tetap mengikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua masih tertawa sambil berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Baekhyun, dan saat memasuki apartemen mereka kembali bersikap normal.

"Maafkan aku, tadi kami_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat ia melihat sosok lain di ruang tamunya dan kini sedang menatapnya juga.

"Aah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Darimana saja kalian hah? Yak Chanyeol-ah, Luhan sshi sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Kris, dan sosok cantik bernama Luhan itu hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yeobbo?" ucap Chanyeol dan sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Yeo..yeobbo?" ucap Baekhyun kecil yang hanya sanggup di dengar oleh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya menundukan kepalanya tak berani memandang Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menuju Luhan lalu mengecup kilas bibir Luhan, dan pemandangan itu hanya membuat Baekhyun sesak, tapi ia berusaha tenang.

"Aku fikir kau tak jadi datang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Awalnya aku fikir juga begitu, namun berhubung nadamu sedikit merengek saat di telpon makanya aku memutuskan datang, walaupun telat. Maafkan aku Kris sshi, Baekhyun sshi." ucap Luhan.

"Oh iya, kalian darimana?" tanya Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun yang merenung, Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung menjawab.

"Tadi Baekhyun sshi ingin membeli bir untuk meramaikan suasana, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya keluar seorang diri makanya aku menemaninya." Bohong Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan kresek berisi bir dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kita adakan acara minum-minum setelah makan malam." Ucap Kris sambil tertawa dan mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi yeollie, bukankah besok kita harus bekerja?" ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Chagi? Aku tahu. Tapi tak ada salahnya sekali-kali kita bersenang-senang kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada lembut seperti memberi pengertian pada anak kecil, dan Luhan tersenyum setelahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa menatap kedua makhluk yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan itu-menurutnya-.

..

..

..

Sudah dua jam mereka bersenang-senang, dan dapat kita lihat berapa botol bir yang berserakan di lantai dan meja. Luhan nampak sudah mabuk berat, wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, yang juga nampak mabuk berat bedanya Chanyeol masih mampu menegak bir di botolnya dan masih dapat menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak jelas, sama halnya dengan Kris yang sudah menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, lain halnya lagi dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas diatas meja dengan wajah tak kalah merahnya dengan Luhan.

Dan sejam setelahnya tak terdengar lagi suara-suara aneh dari mereka berempat. Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpi masing-masing, kecuali Baekhyun yang nampak terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Dapat ia lihat Kris sudah tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja, tapi bukan itu yang ia cari, ia mencari Chanyeol. Dan bingo! Ia mendapati Chanyeol tidur terlentang dilantai dengan Luhan yang juga tertidur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, dan saat akan kembali tidur sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hei!" Baekhyun menoleh dan ternyata itu Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Ia kemudian tidur di dalam dekapan Chanyeol yang berlawanan arah dengan Luhan. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, sampai akhirnya ia kembali tertidur.

..

..

"_Ireonna! Ireonna!" suara lembut dan ngebass itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dapat ia lihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada di depannya dan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti itu hah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat dirasa ada kejanggalan dengan tempat ia berada sekarang. Bahkan Chanyeol mengenakan seragam sama persis seperti 9 tahun lalu. Dan saat itu juga ia sadar kalau ini semua hanya mimpi._

"_Apa kau sakit Baekkie?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di atas dahi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_Ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas mereka._

"_Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Kau akan tahu sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol dan tetap menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Kini mereka ada di atas atap sekolah._

"_Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Mulai sekarang ini akan menjadi tempat rahasia kita berdua." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, rasanya ia mengenal percakapan ini, mengenal situasi ini. _

_Benar ini kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih duduk di kelas X. _

"_Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang, dan itu adalah Kai._

"_Ternyata kalian disini, hei! Aku mencarimu dari tadi, ayo kita berlatih." Ucap Kai lalu merangkul Chanyeol dan membawanya pergi._

"_Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" bisik Baekhyun namun tak dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol, lalu semuanya menjadi putih._

..

..

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan berusaha bangkit namun kepalanya terasa amat sangat pening. Ia melihat sekitarnya yang ternyata bukan di atap gedung sekolah mereka, bukan juga di ruang tamunya- seperti yang ia ingat semalam- melainkan di kamar tidurnya dan ia seorang diri, tanpa Kris yang biasa berada disampingnya dan tanpa Chanyeol yang kemarin memeluknya.

"Sudah bangun Tuan putri?" ucap sebuah suara yang ia yakini suaminya. Ia hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hei! Ini sudah siang. Bangun dan kita makan siang dulu." Ucap Kris, namun Baekhyun menggeleng dalam selimutnya.

"Oh iya, mana Chanyeol sshi dan Luhan sshi?"

"Mereka sudah pulang tadi pagi, katanya mereka melupakan sesuatu dan buru-buru pulang." Ucap Kris. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberi tanggapan.

…

…

…

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, tangannya ragu untuk membuka pintu itu padahal mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi dari tadi di garasi. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan memencet beberapa nomer.

"Yeobbuseyo? Chagi? Bagaimana ? apa dia ada dirumah? Jinja? Aisshh.. bagaimana ini? Aku sama sekali tak berani masuk. Ne..ne.. saranghae." Setelah ponselnya masuk kembali ke dalam sakunya ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Ia masuk perlahan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan-seperti orang mau menyebrang- lalu mengendap-endap. Dan ia nampak terkejut saat mendapati Luhan berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Mana dia?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Di kamarnya."

"Jinja? Bagaimana keadaan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Siaga 3." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan membantu Chanyeol membuka jasnya lalu menyerahkan tas kerjanya, tidak lupa ia mencium kilas bibir Luhan sebelum berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan ' Knock please!' namun Chanyeol tak mengindahkan peringatan itu ia malah dengan perlahan memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut.

Kreeett..

"Hei! Ja_"

Buagh..

Sebuah bantal nyaris mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol, untung bantal itu mendarat di dinding belakang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

TBC or end?

Aku harap kalian gak membenci pemeran yang ada disini, ini memang Chanbaek story tapi bukan berarti dari awal mereka harus bersama kan?

Dan jangan juga membenci member Exo, terutama Luhan. Aku tahu perannya disini membuat Chanbaek shipper jadi marah n kesel, tapi sekali lagi jangan benci mereka, kalau mau marah, marah aja sama aku..

Dan semua kekesalan kalian dapat kalian muat dalam review box..

Gomawo..


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 4

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Terima kasih..terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.. Huwaaa, aku seneng deh masi ada yang sudi buat baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada review yang gak ke reply, maklum manusia kan gak sempurna chuii,, hehehhe…

* * *

Kreeett..

"Hei! Ja_"

Buagh..

Sebuah bantal nyaris mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol, untung bantal itu mendarat di dinding belakang Chanyeol.

"Kau masih marah dengan appa?"

"..."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gundukan selimut itu dan mencoba mendekatinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kenapa jagoan appa diam saja? Hello? Apa ada orang disini? Apa appa bicara seorang diri?" ucap Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Sehun benci appa." Terdengar sebuah suara yang terdengar terisak.

"Mianhae, walau appa tak tahu apa kesalahan appa."

"Ck! Banyak. Mau Sehun sebutkan satu-satu?"

"Ne." Sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Dan terbukalah gundukan selimut itu yang memperlihatkan seorang anak berkulit seputih susu dengan bibir tipis dan rambut coklat yang terurai ke depan, yang kira-kira berumur 8 tahun.

"Pertama appa membatalkan janji camping kita, kedua appa tidak menonton pertandingan basket Sehun, padahal appa sudah berjanji, ketiga appa melupakan hadiah sepeda yang apa janjikan bila Sehun menjadi juara dalam pertandingan basket, keempat kemarin appa dan eomma tidak menjemput Sehun malah Yoona ajumha yang menjemput Sehun, kelima appa tak pulang semalam yang membuat Sehun harus tidur sendiri, keenam appa berangkat kerja tadi pagi dan tidak mengantarkan Sehun ke sekolah. Apa itu belum cukup?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat sikap anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah itu memang kesalahan appa, tapi bukankah eommamu juga salah? Eomma juga tak pulang semalam kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ka..kalau eomma berbeda. Tadi pagi eomma membangunkan Sehun, membuatkan Sehun sarapan, dan mengantarkan Sehun sekolah, tidak seperti appa yang selalu ingkar janji. Dan..dan lagipula mana bisa Sehun membenci eomma." Ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menaikkan dagunya kesamping. Chanyeol hanya mencubit pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Curang! Itu sama sekali tak adil. Appa butuh keadilan di rumah ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sehun benar yeobo. Kau itu terlalu sibuk dan selalu mengingkari janjimu." Ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Chagi kenapa kau malah membela Sehunie, kenapa tak membelaku,aku ini suamimu."

"Memang benar. Tapi Sehun adalah anakku, dan aku lebih mencintai anakku daripada suamiku." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bercerai saja. Aku sudah muak denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita bercerai. Lagipula Sehun pasti akan memilihku." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

"Benar, dia pasti akan memilihmu, dia mencintaimu tapi dia membenciku. Baiklah itu tak masalah. Besok kita bercerai saja."

"Hentikan!" bentak Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengatakan tentang perceraian di depanku, itu sama sekali tak sopan." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi benar kan Sehun membenci appa, untuk apa appa hidup bila anak appa sendiri tak mau memaafkan appa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Ne..ne.. Sehun memaafkan appa. Tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi. Dan kalian berhenti mengancamku dengan perceraian." Ucap Sehun dengan kesal. Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa melihat anak adopsi mereka itu. Benar mereka mengadopsi Sehun saat ia berumur 5 tahun, lagipula mana mungkin Luhan bisa hamil, bagaimana pun dia itu seorang namja, jadi mereka mengadopsi Sehun dari sebuah panti asuhan kecil- yah kalian tak perlu tahu nama tempatnya- .

...

...

...

Luhan nampak sudah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sedangkan seonggok-mian- maksudnya sesosok namja tampan disampingnya masih terjaga. Ia masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang terasa kacau. Pilihan yang sulit antara masa lalunya dan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana?" batin Chanyeol. Dan seketika itu ia merasa ada pergerakan dari Luhan. Ia menoleh ke arah namja yang clothesless di sampingnya yang mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya,- oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Mereka baru saja melakukan 'this and that' you know what i mean kan- dan membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kau belum tidur yeobbo?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang parau.

"Ani, aku hanya tiba-tiba terbangun tadi. Apa kau terbangun gara-gara aku?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani. Aku juga tiba-tiba terbangun. Mendadak aku haus." Ucap Luhan ingin segera bangkit, namun siapapun tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh orang yang habis melakukan'itu',terutama bagian bawahnya rasanya seperti remuk –sepertinya-.

"Akh."

"Biar aku saja chagi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berjalan keluar kamar,dan tak lama kemudian datang dengan segelas air di tangannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Luhan dan segera meneguk air itu. Chanyeol kembali berbaring.

"Apa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur yeollie?" tanya Luhan setelah menghabiskan segelas airnya.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa urusan kantor."

"Bukankah, kita sudah buat perjanjian untuk tak membawa urusan kantor ke dalam rumah. Kau selalu saja mengingkari janjimu." Ucap Luhan lagi.  
"Mianhae. Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa semua orang menyebutku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau memang begitu chagi." Ucap Luhan lalu kembali berbaring membelakangi sambil mendesah kecewa, sepertinya Luhan sedang marah. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan, lalu mengecup punggung Luhan. Ia tahu jika Luhan marah ia tak akan banyak bicara, dan lebih memilih diam.

"Mianhe chagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Dan satu hal yang Chanyeol tahu lagi, Luhan itu mudah memaafkan.

"ne."

"Aku akan berusaha menepati ucapanku." Ucap Chanyeol, Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne. Gomawo hannie." Sahut Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Luhan.

…

…

…

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelasnya, memberikan materi pada anak-anak. Kini ia menjadi guru bahasa, pelajaran yang amat ia benci dulu setelah matematika dan bahasa inggris. Tapi kini ia malah harus menyalurkan semua itu pada anak-anak didiknya. Tak lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun harus mengakhiri pelajaran. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar sebelum keluar kelas.

" _Aku menunggumu di restourant biasa." _Bunyi pesan yang atas pengirim bernama Kris. Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju mobilnya dan langsung melesat pergi menuju tempat yang Kris janjikan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk menuju restourant itu dan mendapati Kris sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan kesana, setelah memesan beberapa makanan mereka pun memilih untuk makan siang.

"Selalu saja begitu. Berapa kali lagi aku harus memberi kesempatan. Aku benci kalian." Baekhyun dan Kris menoleh ke arah anak kecil dengan sebuah topi biru yang nampak sedikit kebesaran yang di pakai terbalik. Anak itu baru saja menerima telpon dari seseorang dan setelahnya langsung membanting pelan ponselnya. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya dan mendekati anak kecil yang duduk tak jauh dari kursinya.

"Annyeong. Boleh aku duduk disini anak manis?" ucap Baekhyun lembut, dan anak itu hanya melirik Baekhyun kemudian kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu."

"Eomma melarangku bicara pada orang asing." Ucap anak kecil itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau anak yang pintar,eommamu pasti bangga. Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, dan kau?" ucap Baekhyun lagi tak menyerah dan anak itu kembali melirik Baekhyun kemudian bergantian ke tangan Baekhyun yang terulur.

"Park Sehun." Sahutnya dan setelahnya ia menolehkan kepalanya penuh ke Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tak diizinkan bersalaman dengan orang tak di kenal." Ucap Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, apa kau sendiri? Mana kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini duduk di depan Sehun.

"Mereka sibuk, selalu seperti itu. Eomma dengan pakaian-pakaian desainnya dan appa dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya." Sahut Sehun kecewa.

"Apa mereka menjanjikanmu untuk datang sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne."

"Dan mereka mengingkarinya?"

"Hm! Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Aku kenal seseorang yang selalu ingkar janji. Oh iya mau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kami?"

"Ne, dengan suamiku. Itu disana." ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Kris yang kini tersenyum ke mereka.

"Dia suami anda? Oh jadi anda sama dengan orangtuaku. Menikah dengan gender yang sama. Tapi itu bukan masalah untukku. Oh iya, siapa namanya? Kenapa ia terlihat sangat dingin?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tertarik padanya.

"Namanya Wu Yi Fan, tapi dia memiliki nama lain Kris. Dan aku baru tahu itu beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa namanya aneh? Apa dia orang China?"

"Waah.. kau anak yang pintar. Pasti orang tuamu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Yah begitulah. Aku suka membaca dan darisana aku mendapat banyak ilmu. Oh iya apa tawaran anda masih berlaku? Aku rasa tak ada salahnya bergabung dengan kalian, setidaknya aku tak mati kebosanan." Ucap Sehun, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun terkekeh.

Mereka duduk bertiga dan memesan makanan lagi, Sehun nampak makan dengan asyik. Sepertinya ia menyukai kenalan barunya ini, tapi hanya satu yang ia tak suka tingkah Kris yang selalu mengacak rambutnya jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kris tersenyum.

"Sehunnie..Sehunnie." terdengar sebuah suara lembut yang memanggil Sehun dengan cemas saat memasuki restourant. Ketiga namja ini menoleh, dan membuat si pemanggil-Luhan- tersentak.

"Aigoo. Sehunnie! Baekhyun sshi? Kris sshi? " Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum.

"Eomma!" panggil Sehun.

"Eom..ma?jadi kau?" ucap Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun lalu Kris bingung.

"Mianhae, eomma tadi menjemputmu tapi kau sudah tak ada di sekolah. Eomma mencoba menghubungimu tapi selalu sibuk, dan eomma fikir kau pasti disini." Ucap Luhan setelah duduk.

"Ne, aku bosan menunggu disekolah. Satu jam membuat aku nyaris mati eomma." Ucap Sehun dan membuat semuanya tertawa.

Klek..

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, termasuk para pelanggan lain. Yang mendapati seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas kerja yang nampak ngos-ngosan, yang kini berdiri di depan pintu sambil bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Appa!?" teriak Sehun. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri keempat namja ia sempat tersentak saat menyadari siapa yang sedang berada di meja itu bersama dengan anak dan istrinya.

"Kalian disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, kami sedang makan siang." Sahut Kris.

"Huh.. aku nyaris kehabisan nafas." Ucap Chanyeol yang segera duduk disamping Luhan setelah mengecup pipi Luhan sekilas dan pemandangan itu lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Appa, ternyata appa datang juga. Sehun fikir appa tak akan datang." Ucap Sehun.

"Heuh, bagaimana mungkin appa tak datang. Kau bilang membenci appa di telpon, jadi appa segera menuju kesini, bahkan appa menggunakan taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan kantor appa."

"Eih? Memangnya mobil appa kemana?"

"Ada, tapi butuh waktu lama untuk mengambilnya ke parkiran di lantai bawah." Ucap Chanyeol

"Hehehehe.. gomawo appa." Ucap Sehun.

"Ne. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pesan makanan saja." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ani, kami sudah makan tadi." Ucap Kris.

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana denganmu chagi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan, dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, aku baru saja sampai."

"Dan kau Baekhyun sshi?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menyadari ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kris mengira kalau Baekhyun amat membenci Chanyeol, dan Sehun? Sepertinya anak itu mencium ada sesuatu yang salah.

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia yang membayar semua tagihannya. Jangan terkejut seperti Kris dan Baekhyun, sebenarnya restourant ini milik Chanyeol jadi tak masalah dengan itu, ia mau mentraktir orang sebanyak apapun, dan semuanya akan masuk ke dalam tagihannya.

"Hhmm.. makan siang yang asyik." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Benar manis." Ucap Kris sambil kembali mengacak rambut Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun kembali murung, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mengetahui kebiasaan anaknya hanya menatap prihatin. Mereka terlambat untuk mencegah Kris melakukannya-yah sudahlah-.

"Chagi, aku harus kembali ke sekolah, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi aku pergi duluan." Ucap Kris yang baru saja menerima telepon.

"Jinja? Tapi mobilmu kan masih diperbaiki?"

"Ne, aku akan naik taksi saja."

" Pakai mobilku saja!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kris dan Baekhyun berfikir sebentar.

"Aku akan naik taksi. Lagipula jarak rumah dan restourant ini dekat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ani, biar Baekhyun sshi ikut dengan kami saja. Bagaimana yeobbo?" jawab sekaligus tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Ide bagus." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ani." Sahut Baekhyun

"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah rumah kita searah?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi apa kalian tak keberatan?" tanya Kris.

"Ani. Tidak sama sekali." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kris bangun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun,namun tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun.

"Kris sshi orang yang baik." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, dia memang baik." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Ekhem.. apa aku tak baik chagi?" tanya Chanyeol, dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Kau baik yeobbo, tapi kau selalu ingkar janji." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne, benar. Sehun setuju."

"Yak! Kalian itu." Bentak Chanyeol dan membuat Hunhan tertawa.

.

.

.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Baekhyun –yang duduk disampingnya- yang dari tadi menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol yang duduk di depan. Saat menyadari Sehun memperhatikannya, Baekhyun pun tersentak lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, kalian yang berada di belakang? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan kedua makhluk itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sehun? Ajaklah Baekhyun sshi berbincang!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Chagi, perhatikan jalanmu!" ucap Luhan saat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang.

"Ne..ne. Oh iya, ini aku punya minuman bersoda. Ini untukmu Sehunie, rasa jeruk. Ini untuk Baekhyun sshi stroberi, ini untuk Luhan rasa apel, dan ini untukku." Ucap Chanyeol masih tetap menyetir. Ketiga namja itu mengambil minuman itu.

"Baekhyun sshi? rasa apa yang anda suka?" tanya Sehun.

"Stroberi." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengangkat kaleng minumannya.

"Appa?bagaimana appa bisa tahu kalau Baekhyun sshi menyukai rasa stroberi?"tanya Sehun.

"Hah? oh.. itu.. appa..appa.."

.

.

.

TBC kawan-kawan..

Maaf lama updatenya ya..

Kayanya aku ketularan Chanyeol deh yang suka ingkar janji. Padahal janjinya mau update cepet, tapi nyatanya..?

Jangan ditiru yang chingudeul..

oh iya, mohon reviewnya..

Gomawo..


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 5

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Terima kasih..terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.. Huwaaa, aku seneng deh masi ada yang sudi buat baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada review yang gak ke reply, maklum manusia kan gak sempurna chuii,, hehehhe…

* * *

"Hah? oh.. itu.. appa..appa hanya asal memberikan. Apa benar anda menyukai rasa stroberi Baekhyun sshi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya appa punya ilmu magic." Ucap Sehun.

"Ha..ha..hahahaha.. benar. Chagi, bisakah kau bukakan punyaku?" ucap Chanyeol,dan Luhan membukakannya lalu meminumkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aigoo! Pelan-pelan. Bibirmu belepotan Yeollie." Ucap Luhan lalu mengelap bibir Chanyeol, dan kembali Baekhyun merasa seperti meluap-luap. Ia memilih membuang wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Oh iya Baekhyun sshi? apa akhir pekan ini anda ada acara?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau anda ikut bergabung dengan kami. Kami berencana mengadakan camping, dan aku harap ini terjadi, karena Chanyeol sudah 3 kali membatalkannya." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne. Benar. Anda ikut saja Baekhyun sshi. Pasti mengasyikan. Ajak juga Kris sshi" ucap Sehun.  
"Baiklah, akan aku katakan padanya." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berfikir sebentar.

"Yeei.." seru Sehun yang kini bertos ria dengan Luhan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap melalui kaca yang berada di depan.

..

..

..

3 hari kemudian~

Sesuai janji, mereka sudah bersiap di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun keluar dengan membawa beberapa tas ransel namun seorang diri.

"Eih? Kris sshi mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia harus menghadiri rapat dewan sekolah pagi ini, dan dia amat menyesal." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Oh Gwencahana. Ayo masuk." Ucap Luhan, dan Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun memasukan barang-barangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bernyanyi bersama, tertawa dan membuat beberapa lelucon. Sesaat mereka melupakan ada permusuhan diantara mereka. Saat sampai di tempat camping yang cukup jauh dari kota, -namun merupakan tempat khusus untuk berwisata- mereka segera mempersiapkan alat-alat termasuk tenda untuk bermalam.

"Astaga, aku lupa membawa gas untuk kompor kita." Ucap Luhan.

"Jinja? Lalu bagaimana caranya kita masak eomma?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau pakai kayu bakar?" ucap Chanyeol.

"ide yang bagus." Dan setelahnya mereka berburu kayu bakar di sekitar tempat camping. Saat Chanyeol berusaha menggosok-gosokannya, Baekhyun memberikan korek api. Namun malang, sampai gas di korek api itu habis, api tak kunjung hidup juga, selalu saja mati. Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chanyeol sshi, berikan aku kunci mobilmu. Aku akan membeli gas ke kota." Ucap Baekhyun,dan Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi itu cukup jauh." Ucap Luhan.

"Benar."

"Gwencahana." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah, biar aku disini menemani Sehun." Ucap Luhan.

"Appa? Jangan lama-lama ne?" ucap Sehun.

"tenang sayang. Oh iya sampai kami datang makanlah bekal makanan yang kita bawa." Ucap Chanyeol dan kedua makhluk manis itu mengangguk.

Mobil Chanyeol segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat camping. Saat perjalanan Chanyeol berulang kali melirik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bicara hanya menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"..."

"Baekkie?"

"Ani."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Nan gwenchana."

"Baekkie" nada Chanyeol meninggi.

"Aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat! Jangan pedulikan aku! Lihatlah mendadak langit mendung."

"Itu karena kau murung terus, langit pun bisa merasakan kesedihanmu. Kau ada masalah dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, kami baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan seterusnya mereka tak bicara sampai mobil mereka sampai di sebuah mini market setelah 1,5 jam perjalanan.

Chanyeol keluar dari mini market, namun tiba-tiba hujan turun. Dia menutup kepala dengan tangannya lalu berlari ke dalam mobil.

"Aigoo! Kenapa hujan?" ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jalan saja!" ucap Baekhyun. Saat perjalanan hujan semakin lebat, bahkan Chanyeol kesulitan untuk melihat jalan. Dan setelah 1 jam perjalanan ia melihat keramaian di depannya, dan beberapa polisi sedang berjaga.

"Permisi?" ucap seorang polisi saat Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Ne?"

"Sepertinya anda tak bisa lewat, di depan ada longsor, dan terlalu bahaya untuk di lalui."

"Mwo? tapi kami harus lewat sana." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Maaf, terlalu beresiko. Kami sarankan anda menunggu hujannya reda."

"Tapi tak mungkin hujan selebat ini akan reda dalam waktu 2 atau 3 jam." Bentak Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mengelus pundaknya menyuruhnya tenang.

"Maafkan kami, baiklah. Kami akan menunggu sampai hujannya reda." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Gamsahamnida karena kalian mau mengerti. Kami menyarankan kalian untuk beristirahat di penginapan di belokan ini sampai hujannya reda." Ucap petugas itu.

"Ne gamsahamnida."

Chanyeol segera membanting setirnya dan berbelok ke tempat yang petugas itu katakan.

"Kita akan diam di penginapan sampai hujannya reda."

"Apa kau gila? Aku tak mau." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Aku juga mencemaskan mereka. Aku mohon menurutlah sekali ini saja." Ucap Chanyeol dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam sebuah penginapan kecil.

"Kami pesan dua kamar." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Maaf tuan, hanya tersisa satu kamar. Karena ada longsor di jalan besar di depan, banyak tamu yang memilih menginap."

"Baiklah aku ambil yang itu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kita cari penginapan yang lain saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggosok-gosok lengannya yang basah, juga pakaian dan rambutnya.

"Kau fikir ada berapa penginapan di tempat terpencil seperti ini hah? kalau pun ada pasti juga sudah penuh, kita beruntung masih ada kamar yang tersisa." Ucap Chanyeol dan sedikit perihatin melihat Baekhyun yang kedinginan.

"Apa di kamar itu ada air panasnya? Dia tak kuat dengan dingin."

"Ada Tuan."

"Baiklah! ." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa berpikir .

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu namun terkesan klasik karena dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, dan jangan lupakan tempat tidur yang ditaburi bunga mawar diatasnya.

"Sepertinya kau salah mengambil kamar, ini kamar untuk pasangan yang berbulan madu." Ucap baekhyun.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah sana kau mandi dulu!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan melakukanya." Sahut baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol tak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Luhan.

"Chagi? Kalian tak apa-apa?"

"Ne. Kami baik-baik saja. Kami disarankan untuk meninggalkan tempat camping dan tidur di rumah darurat yang disediakan. Kalian dimana?"

"Ehm.. a..aku. Kami terjebak macet. Ada tanah longsor di depan, dan kami tak bisa lewat sampai hujan berhenti."

"Jinja? Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja. Ini semua salahku karena lupa membawa gas itu."

"Ani chagi, ini bukan salahmu. Kau jaga Sehun ne, kami akan segera tiba."

" hujan tak kunjung berhenti kalian lebih baik mencari tempat istirahat terdekat!"ucap Luhan.

"Ne gomawo chagi. Saranghae." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memutus saluran teleponnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Ia melihatnya lalu melirik ke arah kamar mandi.

"Yeobbuseyo?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeobbu_ eih? Mana Baekhyun? Ini siapa?"

"Ini aku Chanyeol. Baekhyun..Baekhyun sedang tidur." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku dengar terjadi tanah longsor di jalan menuju tempat kalian bercamping?"

"Ne benar."

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ne. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah. Chanyeol, tolong katakan pada Baekhyun kalau aku mencintainya, dan maafkan aku karena tak bisa ikut."

"Ne, Akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Tak lama setelah ponsel itu mati, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenakan bathsuite-karena bajunya basah-. Chanyeol segera melempar pandangannya.

"Oh iya, tadi Kris menelpon, ia menanyakan keadaanmu." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap ponselnya yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mengangkat telponnya? Itu bukan hakmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu merebut paksa ponselnya dan naas, ponsel itu malah terjatuh.

"Mianhe." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau..kau selalu saja merusak hidupku. Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Sepertinya kau sangat sensitif hari ini."

"benarkah? Aku sensitif? Heuh.. kau tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depanku, kau fikir sakit hati yang kau berikan belum cukup hah? dan kau juga berbohong padaku, kau bilang kau mencariku, tapi ternyata kau sudah menikah dan bahkan memiliki seorang anak. Aku hiks..aku benar-benar membencimu Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya.

" Aku tak berbohong, aku benar-benar mencarimu setelah aku mendapatkan gelarku, tapi saat aku tahu kau sudah menikah dan dengan sahabatku sendiri aku langsung hancur. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk melupakanmu. Kris menamatkan kuliahnya tepat 5 tahun, tapi aku yang harus cuti selama setahun dan tamat setahun setelahnya. Itu tahun-tahun yang berat bagiku, lalu setahun setelahnya aku bertemu dengan Luhan dan menikah dengannya di Amerika, lalu kami memutuskan mengadopsi Sehun yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun. Apa kau masih tak mempercayainya?"

"Kau memang sulit untuk dipercaya Park Chanyeol, kau selalu mengingkari ucapanmu."

"Kau selalu mengatakan aku pendusta. Kau bilang akan menungguku. Lalu apa? Kau malah menikah dengan orang lain."

"Kau fikir aku sepertimu? Aku menepati ucapanku bukan. Tak lebih dari 5 tahun, lagipula tak ada kabar darimu. Dan Kris..Kris kemudian datang ke kehidupanku saat aku sedang terpuruk."

"Aku tak bisa memilih saat itu Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar putus asa. Disatu sisi aku harus memperbaiki ekonomi keluargaku dan membuat mereka bangga, di sisi lain aku mencintaimu dan tak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Dan akhirnya? Kau memang kehilanganku bukan?"

"Ne. Aku kehilangan dirimu, aku kehilangan Baekhyun ku. Walaupun kini kau sudah ada di hadapanku, tapi kau bukan Byun Baekhyun yang aku kenal dulu."

"Dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda Chanyeol. Aku yang dulu sudah mati, aku sudah menguburnya bersama dengan kenangan masa lalu yang pahit." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Benar, dulu dan sekarang berbeda. Tapi hanya satu yang aku tahu. Cintaku padamu masih sama." Ucap Chanyeol,dan saat itu juga Baekhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya terjatuh dan terduduk ke lantai.

"Ini tak bisa, ini tak bisa ..hiks.."

"Benar ini tak bisa, kita tak bisa bersatu lagi. Kita sudah mempunyai hidup masing-masing. Tapi bisakah aku memilikimu sekali saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berjongkok di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, lalu kemudian ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Memberikan akses untuk Chanyeol agar bisa menjelajah ke dalam gua hangatnya, membiarkan saliva mereka menjadi satu dan mengalir sedikit keluar dari ujung bibir mereka. Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya.

"Chanyeol? Apa ini tak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja ini sebuah masalah. Tapi sekali, hanya sekali. Biarkan kita menikmati dunia kita." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sehingga membuat namja mungil itu menggeliat. Chanyeol melepas tali yang terkait pada pakaian Baekhyun. Ia berhenti melumat bibirnya dan memilih untuk menjelajahi lekukan leher Baekhyun. Menjilatnya, menciumnya dan menyesapnya tapi tak sampai meninggalkan bekas yang terlalu parah.

Skip time..

"Mianhae, membuatmu kesakitan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusap wajah Baekhyun.

"Ne. Gwenchana. Ini pengalaman yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit untuk memperbaiki posisinya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sprei yang sudah berisi noda darah yang cukup banyak.

"Tenang! Itu biasa jika kau melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Memang benar, ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan hal ini, selama ia menikah dengan Kris ia sama sekali tak pernah mau melakukannya, dan untungnya Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Mian pendek ya chingu..

aku janji deh besok atau dua hari langsung update next chapternya..

mian banget, habisnya idenya mentok..

aku harap di chapter depan udah bisa the end ya, kekekeke...

Mohon review nya chingu,...


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 6

Rating : T

Pairing : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Terima kasih..terima kasih buat review di chap sebelumnya.. Huwaaa, aku seneng deh masi ada yang sudi buat baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada review yang gak ke reply, maklum manusia kan gak sempurna chuii,, hehehhe…

…

…

…

Hujan sudah berhenti dan hari sudah pagi,Chanyeol membuka matanya dan nampak terkejut saat menyadari Baekhyun masih memeluknya dengan erat. Chanyeol menutup matanya, lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya kesal.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Mianhae Baekkie, Mianhae Hannie. Aku memang orang brengsek." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan.

"Hhhmmm..." Baekhyun mengerang dalam tidurnya, dan segera membuka matanya.

"Hah, sudah pagi ternyata." Ucap Baekhyun dan segera terduduk.

"Kau sudah bangun Yeollie? Dan sebaiknya kita cepat aaakkh.." Baekhyun memegang bagian bawahnya yang terasa sakit.

"Gwenchana?"

"Ne. Nan gwenchanayo." Sahut Baekhyun lalu berusaha turun dari ranjang dengan perlahan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja mandi. Aku tak ingin mereka menunggu lama." Ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah rumah darurat bagi wisatawan yang ber camping. Ia nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa? Ayo kita turun. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Appa?" teriak Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Pagi ini Luhan dan Sehun memilih untuk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol di pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Sehun segera berlari menuju Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun menggendongnya.

"Appa, Appa kemana saja? Sehun rindu appa."

"Jinja? Appa terjebak macet dan juga kemarin hujannya sangat lebat."

"Ne benar. Sehun benci hujan kemarin, gara-gara hujan kita batal camping lagi." Ucap Sehun.

"Mianhae ne? Appa benar-benar minta maaf." Chanyeol berjalan menuju Luhan yang sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah senyuman yang merekah.

"Chagi. Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Ne..ne.. gwenchana. Itu juga karena kesalahanku. Tapi tenang saja Yeollie,kemarin kami tak batal camping kok."

"Jinja? Tapi sehun bilang?"

"Kami memang camping appa, tapi kami camping di dalam rumah darurat ini bersama pengunjung yang lain. Kami membangun tenda kami di dalam rumah ini. Dan itu sangat membosankan apalagi tak ada appa dan Baekhyun sshi. Eih? Kemana Baekhyun sshi?" tanya Sehun, Luhan pun ikut mengalihkan pemandangannya ke areal parkir, juga Chanyeol yang kebingungan karena beberapa menit yang lalu Baekhyun masih mengekor di belakangnya.

" Itu dia!" ucap Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Luhan tersenyum, namun Chanyeol tahu ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun 'nya', mata Baekhyun seperti habis menangis, ia tahu itu. Luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat merasa ada yang berbeda dengan cara jalan Baekhyun, ia memandang suaminya yang masih menatap ke arah Baekhyun. -Hello! Bagaimana pun juga Luhan bukan bocah bodoh yang tidak mengetahui ada apa di balik hubungan suaminya dan istri dari sahabat suaminya-.

Mereka memutuskan untuk camping sekali lagi, walaupun tak sampai menginap, yah setidaknya Sehun akan senang dengan itu. Setelah hari beranjak siang mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

…

…

…

Baekhyun duduk di kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan apa yang semalam ia lakukan pada Chanyeol. Terkadang ia tersenyum mengingat itu, terkadang wajahnya memerah menahan malu saat ia terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, dan terkadang ia marah saat ia sadar Chanyeol tak akan bisa menjadi miliknya, kecuali Chanyeol dan Luhan berpisah.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang baru saja diperbaiki saat mereka sudah sampai di kota. Luhan memang bertanya kenapa ponsel Baekhyun bisa rusak, dan alasan Chanyeol " kemarin saat mencoba menghubungi Kris, ponselnya terjatuh karena aku menginjak rem mendadak" dan sepertinya Luhan percaya itu. Baekhyun menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya, dan saat salurannya tersambung ada sebuah senyum kelegaan diwajahnya.

"Yeo..yeobbuseyo?" ucapnya terbata.

"Yeobbuseyo? Ne? Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang seperti berbisik.

"A..ani. aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Hhm.. ne..ne.. aku selamat. Kami semua selamat. Suaramu terdengar lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Aku akhiri percakapan ini ne? Pai.."

"Chan..Chanyeol? sa..saranghae.." namun kalimat terakhir Baekhyun tak terdengar karena Chanyeol sudah mematikannya terlebih dulu. Ia kembali menangis, kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Kenapa perasaanya tak mau pergi? Semua fikiran itu menggeluti otaknya sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan menginterupsinya, wajahnya senang ia fikir itu Chanyeol, tapi sayang itu adalah suaminya Kris. Ia tak menganggkat panggilan itu, sampai akhirnya panggilan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

…

…..

"Siapa barusan?" tanya Luhan yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Tadi Chanyeol permisi sebentar saat mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun, dan menganggkatnya di sudut dapur. –hmm.. mencurigakan bukan? Ckckck..Chanyeol..Chanyeol..-

"Hah? ha..hanya rekan bisnisku." Sahut Chanyeol gugup.

"Kenapa harus bersembunyi seperti itu? Mencurigakan." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Chanyeol datar. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ia sedang mencari alasan.

"Bukankah kau tak suka kalau aku membawa urusan bisnis ke rumah? Makanya aku mengangkatnya jauh darimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah berfikir, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar.

"Lalu kenapa mesti di dapur?"

"Hannie, saat mendapat panggilan itu fikiranku kalut, jadi aku tak sengaja berjalan ke dapur. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi protektif seperti ini? Apa kau cemburu dengan rekan bisnisku?" goda Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Luhan. Luhan menampik tangan Chanyeol, walaupun mereka sudah lama menikah, tak bisa Luhan pungkiri kalau ia masih merona setiap kali Chanyeol mesra terhadapnya.

"A..ani. Sudah aku mau merapikan pakaian-pakaian ini." Ucap Luhan, namun sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol, namja bertubuh tinggi itu segera menarik dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Chagi? Sehun mana?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif sambil meniup telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan mengeliat.

"Yaak! apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar pervert!" bentak Luhan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau suka kan?" ucap Chanyeol lagi lalu mencium leher Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendesah.

"Hen..ti..kan.. Yeolli..ahhh.. nan..ti.. Se..hun..bangun.." ucap Luhan dengan susah payah.  
"Oh itu bagus,berarti Sehun sedang tidur. Sehun tak akan bangun, jika kau tak mendesah dengan keras." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya, pakaian yang ia bawa pun berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Luhan dan mencium, melumat, menggigit bibir Luhan dengan lembut juga kasar. Mata Luhan terpejam mendapatkan buaian-buaian lembut dari Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, ini terlalu siang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini rumah kita, terserah kita mau membukakan pintu atau tidak kan? bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar saja? Kamar kita kedap suara bukan?" ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali melahap bibir Luhan dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Skip time..

Permainan mereka berakhir dengan tubuh keduanya yang sama-sama berkeringat.

"Yeollie, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bermain dengan kasar?" tanya Luhan. Perlahan Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, ia menutup matanya. Ia mengutuk dirinya, bisa-bisanya ia membayangkan Baekhyun disaat dirinya sedang bersama Luhan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aigoo!" teriak Luhan, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tercengang saat melihat sprei mereka sudah di kotori oleh noda merah yang disebut darah. Selain malam pertama mereka, Luhan tak pernah sampai mengeluarkan darah saat mereka bermain, dan hal itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Mianhe..mianhe.. chagi.. Aku..aku benar-benar menyesal, aku.. aku telah menyakitimu." Luhan menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Dari awal aku sudah menyerahkan diriku padamu, dan aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi istrimu, jadi ini sudah resikoku, kau tak perlu menyesal Yeollie." Ucap Luhan, dan Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Luhan erat. Ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup seperti Luhan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

"Kris? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, tadi aku mengantarnya sampai apartemen kalian. Jinja? Ani. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Jinja? Baiklah aku akan kesana. Ne ne.. cheonmaneyo." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kris bilang Baekhyun tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali, ia cemas jika terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun. Karena Kris sedang meeting di luar kota, ia memintaku mengecek keadaan Baekhyun."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu cepatlah! Kasihan dia kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol terdiam lalu mencium kening Luhan kilat.

"Chagi, kau memang pengertian. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera memakai pakaiannya dan meluncur pergi.

"Walaupun aku tak tahu ada apa diantara kalian, tapi aku bukan orang tak berperasaan yang bisa melihat orang lain dalam bahaya. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun sshi." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum seorang diri. Walaupun dibalik senyumannya tersirat sebuah luka yang dalam.

...

...

Chanyeol berlari ke arah kamar apartemen Baekhyun. Untung Kris memberitahu nomer password mereka, dan itu adalah tanggal lahir Baekhyun jadi Chanyeol tak perlu mendobrak atau pun menggedor-gedor pintu mereka. Chanyeol berlari mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru apartemennya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di atas sebuah kursi dan di depannya ada sebuah tali yang sudah tergantung. Baekhyun segera mendorong kursinya saat dirasa ada yang berlari menuju kamarnya, kakinya menjuntai di di udara, bahkan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Baekkie!" pekik Chanyeol lalu segera menyangga tubuh Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah ia meraih gunting di meja Baekhyun dan segera memotong tali itu, Baekhyun ambruk menimpa Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau perbuat hah?" pekik Chanyeol antara marah, takut, dan cemas.

"A..aku.. hiks..hiks.." Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan menangis perihatin.

Satu jam setelahnya mereka saling diam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya Chanyeol yang terus menatap Baekhyun dingin, dan Baekhyun yang terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah.. aku benar-benar lelah Chanyeol."

"Lelah kenapa?"

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini? Aku lelah terus menahan sakit setiap kali aku mengingatmu. Aku menyesal kenapa aku menikah dengan Yi Fan? kenapa aku bertemu lagi denganmu dan setelah kita sama-sama berkeluarga? kenapa aku tak menunggumu saat itu? kenapa kau harus pergi saat itu? kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu?..hiks..hiks.. dan yang paling aku sesali, kenapa aku masih mencintaimu? " Ucap Baekhyun dan dengan segera Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terus bergetar.

"Mianhae..mianhae.. aku yang salah. Aku yang salah Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau ingat? Kau pernah bilang kalau kau paling takut kehilanganku?"

"Tentu saja. Saat tadi melihatmu nyaris mati, aku rasanya juga ingin mati Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hehehe.. aku senang mendengarnya Chanyeol. Aku juga tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku masih mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku ingin Baekhyun, tapi kau harus ingat kita tak bisa bersatu lagi."

"Wae? Wae?"

"Kau tahu kan? kita sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Kita tak mungkin bisa bersatu Baekhyun."

"Bisa! Jika kita berpisah dengan mereka, lalu kita membangun rumah tangga yang baru."

"Kau gila! Tak semudah itu! Apa kau tak ingat sebaik apa mereka pada kita? Sadarlah Baekhyun!"

"Lalu? Hiks.. lalu yang kemarin itu apa? Bukankah kita sudah tidur bersama? Apa itu belum cukup? Kau bilang kau ingin memilikiku, aku sudah membiarkan diriku kau miliki,tapi kenapa aku tak bisa memilikimu? Ini tak adil"

"Baekhyun! Kau harus sadar! Aku sudah katakan bukan? kemarin adalah yang terakhir, setelah itu kita jalani hidup kita masing-masing."

"Ani. Kau fikir aku murahan Chanyeol? Kau sudah mencuri hatiku sejak pertemuan pertama kita, kau berjanji akan selalu ada disampingku, tapi apa? APA!? Sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang kita tak bisa bersama-sama."

"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae.. Kau bisa pukul aku jika kau mau, kau bisa menghajarku sesukamu. Aku tak keberatan."

"Yeollie? Apa tak bisa kita menjalin hubungan kita dari awal?"tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melembut.

"Ani. Sudah aku katakan bukan? Itu tak bisa, kita tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

"Ani, tanpa meninggalkan mereka. Kita akan menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Apa kau tak bisa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menggetarkan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam, ia berfikir sebentar.

"Jebal!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

"Tapi_"

"Jebal Yeollie, jebal!"

"Ba..baiklah." ucap Chanyeol pasrah, ia tak ingin melihat Baekhyun bersedih lagi, apalagi mencoba bunuh diri, itu hanya akan menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Dan kata itu menjadi awal dari hubungan gelap mereka. Hubungan yang tak seharusnya mereka jalin, hubungan yang akan membuat banyak pihak kecewa. Tapi tidak untuk kedua makhluk ini, mereka sangat bahagia bila mereka sudah bersama, seolah kenangan 9 tahun lalu terbayar.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan hubungan mereka terjalin, bahkan mereka sudah memiliki rumah pribadi untuk mereka berdua, yang setiap akhir minggu mereka pasti akan menginap kesana, tapi dengan alasan urusan bisnis pada pasangan masing-masing.

Baekhyun sedang asyik memasak di dapurnya, wajahnya sangat merona dan terlihat begitu senang, sampai akhirnya sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Morning." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecup kilas leher Baekhyun.

"Morning. Kau sudah bangun. Mau aku buatkan kopi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak butuh kopi."

"Lalu?"

"Aku butuh morning kiss ku." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Tak masalah baginya walaupun Chanyeol belum menyikat giginya-jorok- karena itulah sensasi morning kiss-bukan begitu?-

"Yeollie, setelah sarapan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hhmm.. tapi siang ini aku ada janji dengan Sehunnie, aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan."

"Kalau begitu ajak saja dia."

"Kau cari mati Baekkie? Mana mungkin, Sehun anak yang pintar, dia pasti akan curiga dengan kemesraan kita." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Aku kan baru bisa bersama denganmu saat hari minggu." Ucap Baekhyun.  
"hhmm.. Baiklah, aku akan batalkan janjiku dengan Sehun. Aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Jinja? Tapi kasihan Sehunnie."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus bisa memilih." Ucap Chanyeol.

Dan setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke sebuah taman bermain. Memang kekanak-kanakan mengingat mereka bukan lagi pasangan remaja, tapi hal itu tak menjadi masalah buat mereka, toh taman itu jauh dari Seoul jadi tak mungkin ada yang mengenali mereka. Baekhyun nampak senang bermain di semua wahana, dan entah mengapa Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum melihat kegembiraan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku menyelesaikan study-ku tepat 5 tahun." Batin Chanyeol, dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering dan itu dari Sehun.

"Kenapa tak kau angkat yeollie?"

"Hhmm.. ani. Aku tak mengenal nomernya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memasukan ponselnya. Ia mengubah mode ponselnya menjadi 'diam' jadi deringan panggilan Sehun berulang kali tak terdengar olehnya-bad appa-.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senang.

"Dari mana kau Yeobbo?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Luhan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku ada rapat."

"Rapat apa sampai kau harus menginap?" tanya Luhan ketus. Sedangkan Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya mengambil air di kulkas dan meminumnya.

"Rapat tentang bisnisku chagi. Klienku mendadak mengundurnya menjadi minggu siang, jadi lebih baik aku menginap saja, daripada bolak-balik Seoul." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah aku percaya." Ucap Luhan lalu segera pergi, Chanyeol terdiam. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membohongi Luhan. Semua alasan yang Chanyeol berikan setiap kali ia menemui dan menginap bersama Baekhyun dipercayai Luhan, entah ia yang pandai berakting atau Luhan yang bodoh, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu Luhan bukanlah orang yang bodoh melainkan ia sangat..sangat mempercayai dirinya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke kamarnya dan ia mendapati Luhan sedang terduduk membelakanginya, lalu saat Chanyeol memanggilnya Luhan dengan cepat menggosok wajahnya, dan Chanyeol tahu Luhan sedang menangis.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Luhan berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Ani. Gwencahana. Oh iya, kau makanlah dulu, aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Bohong! Kau menangis kan? kenapa? Apa karena aku? Apa aku menyakiti perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"A..ani. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Sehun. Kau tahu? tadi ia pulang sekolah seorang diri, aku fikir kau sudah menjemputnya berhubung kalian berjanji akan jalan-jalan. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang tua, kita terlalu sibuk." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol segera berjalan dan memeluk Luhan.

"Ulljjima! Kau telah menjadi orangtua yang baik hingga bisa membesarkan anak yang pintar seperti Sehun, dan kau juga menjadi istri yang baik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"_Jika aku memang istri yang baik, aku tak mungkin membuat suamiku mencintai orang lain." Batin Luhan._

"Ne. Gomawo." Ucap Luhan.

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ia sepertinya marah, bahkan ia tak mau keluar saat aku memintanya pulang tadi. Ia ada di rumah Yixing-ah." Ucap Luhan. -Yixing adalah tetangga mereka.-

"Hhhmm anak itu, selalu membuat eommanya bersedih." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Ani. Biarkan saja dia! Nanti dia akan pulang sendiri." Ucap Luhan.

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol nampak menunduk, ia terlalu bingung saat ini.

Baekhyun tidur membelakangi Kris, hal itu membuat Kris terus memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kemarin malam kau menginap dimana?" tanya Kris.

"Aku menginap di rumah ibuku."

"Benarkah!? Aku menelpon ibumu tapi dia bilang kau tak ada menginap disana." ucap kris. Baekhyun tersentak, jelas saja ia tak ada disana, kemarin malam hingga tadi siang ia kan bersama Chanyeol.

"A…aku ke rumah temanku. Awalnya aku mau kerumah ibuku, tapi saat di jalan temanku menelpon jadi aku kerumahnya saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Teman yang mana?" tanya Kris.

"kenapa kau jadi seperti itu Kris? Terserah temanku yang mana, kenapa kau mulai mengaturku?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Ani. Aku bukannya mengaturmu, aku hanya mau berterima kasih pada temanmu itu."

"Tak perlu. Kau fikir temanku itu tempat penitipan."

"Mianhae. Tapi tak bisakah kau diam dirumah saja jika akhir pekan?"

"Untuk apa? Bermain bersama perabotan rumah? Aku bosan Kris. Kau selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu, kau bahkan tak pernah memiliki waktu untukku."

"Mianhae..mianhae.. aku yang salah. Jangan marah lagi! Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah."

"..." Baekhyun terdiam dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terduduk karena emosi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan melarangmu melakukan apapun lagi." Ucap Kris sebelum akhirnya tak terdengar suara lagi dari kamar itu.

…

…

…

Sudah 5 hari semenjak kejadian itu, dan sehun tak pernah kembali kerumah. Ia akan masuk diam-diam kerumahnya untuk mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya jika kedua orangtuanya pergi bekerja. Luhan sudah berulang kali merayunya pulang, tapi selalu gagal. Bagitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membelikan semua keinginan sehun tapi ia tetap tak mau pulang.

"Kau akan kemana lagi?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang baru habis menelpon seseorang-Baekhyun tentunya-

"Rekan bisnisku mengajakku bermain golf."

"Malam-malam begini?"

"Tidak malam ini, tapi besok pagi. Dan malam ini aku harus menginap di hotel."

"Kenapa kebetulan sekali Yeobbo? Semua kegiatanmu selalu diakhir pekan, dan kau selalu menginap."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah seorang pembisnis chagi."

"Kau memang orang yang sukses, semua orang tahu siapa Park Chanyeol, tapi tidakkah kau malu bila orang lain tahu kau gagal menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Hannie?"

"Aku juga malu Park Chanyeol. Malu setiap kali datang kerumah Yixing-ah untuk membujuk Sehun namun ia selalu tak mau pulang, aku malu tak bisa mendidik anakku dan aku juga malu telah gagal menjadi seorang istri untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu Hannie?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Jika aku minta kau untuk tak pergi, apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

"Chagi? Ini adalah rekan bisnisku, mana mungkin aku membatalkannya."

"Apa namanya Baekhyun Yeollie?" tanya Luhan dan skak, Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kau fikir aku tak tahu Yeollie, kau memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun sshi. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki rumah bersamanya bukan? Awalnya aku tak ingin mempercayai perkataan temanku yang melihatmu bersama dengannya, tapi saat aku mencari tahu dan menanyakan kepada Kris, kami berdua sepakat untuk mengikuti kalian. Dan aku terkejut, amat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalian masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah bersama. Padahal kau bilang padaku ada salah satu proyek pembangunan yang harus kau lihat."

"Ha..hannie.."

"Dua bulan..dua bulan Chanyeol, aku menjaga rahasia ini. Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya hatiku. Aku harus berakting seolah aku tak mengetahui apa-apa, tapi aku mencoba menerima semua ini, aku sudah mengetahui masa lalu kalian berdua yang menyedihkan,tapi saat aku melihat Sehun menangis siang itu, karena kau lebih memilih Baekhyun daripada anakmu sendiri, saat itu aku fikir semuanya harus berakhir."

"Hannie..maafkan aku!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Yeollie. Aku fikir ini salahku yang tak bisa menjaga suamiku hingga ia lebih mencintai orang lain ketimbang aku. Tapi aku tak suka hubungan yang diam-diam. Nikahilah dia! Aku dan Kris sudah membicarakan ini, dan kami sama-sama setuju."

"Hannie? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Heuh, bohong bila aku tak mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun cintaku hanya untukmu Yeollie, tapi maaf aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tersakiti lagi. Posisiku yang salah karena hadir diantara kau dan Baekhyun sshi. Baiklah, percakapan ini sudah cukup. Kita bisa mengurus perceraian kita setelah ini, sebaiknya kau temui Baekhyun sshi, dia pasti sudah menunggumu!" ucap Luhan, dan sebelum berbalik Chanyeol sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Sarangahae..saranghae Luhannie."

"Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau tepati. Pergilah!"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi. Mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis seorang diri.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

"Ne."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah temanku."

"Baiklah! Jaga dirimu!"

"Ne."

"Saranghae." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, namun Baekhyun terdiam.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa membalasnya? Gwenchana. Tapi bagaimana pun aku tetap mencintaimu." Ucap Kris.

"Na do."sahut Baekhyun.

"Pergilah!"

"Ne. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan membawa tasnya.

…..

…..

Luhan terduduk diranjangnya, air matanya terus mengalir, ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Lalu matanya beralih pada foto yang berada di meja nakasnya, foto dirinya, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang berada di pantai dan nampak bahagia. Foto itu mereka ambil dua tahun lalu, saat mereka masih berada di Amerika.

Kembali air mata Luhan mengalir, ia mengusap foto itu. Tangisnya pecah, suara isakannya mulai terdengar sangat jelas. Ia sangat mencintai suaminya melebihi apapun, ia pikir ia adalah orang paling beruntung karena memiliki keluarga yang harmonis, tapi siapa yang sangka jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

"Chan..Chanyeol hiks..hiks.. Apa aku salah? Apa aku salah karena mencintaimu?" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang parau.

"Aku tahu posisiku yang salah karena hadir diantara kalian, tapi dia adalah masa lalumu? Tidakkah kau bisa meninggalkannya? Tidak bisakah kita hidup bahagia hanya bertiga seperti dulu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku hanya menginginkan kebahagian untuk kita bertiga, hiks…hiks…hiks… Sehunnie, mianhae.."

"Eom..eomma?" suara itu membuat Luhan menghentikan tangisnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Sehunnie?" gumam Luhan, sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Eomma.." Sehun berlari dan segera memeluk Luhan.

"Mianhae kalau Sehun membuat eomma bersedih."

"Ani, ini bukan salah Sehunnie. Eomma tak bersedih kok, eomma sedang bahagia melihat foto kita yang ini." Ucap Luhan bohong sambil memperlihatkan foto ditangannya.

"Eomma, Sehun rindu dengan keluarga kita yang dulu. Sehun ingin kita berkumpul lagi eomma. Appa mana?"

"Appa ada urusan dengan rekan bisnisnya sayang."

"Selalu saja begitu." Ucap Sehun lalu kembali memeluk Luhan. Luhan mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya sambil kembali menangis namun tanpa suara. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan mengenai perceraiannya dengan Chanyeol pada Sehun, apa ia harus jujur atau ia akan berbohong. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau appanya lebih memilih manta kekasihnya ketimbang eommanya sendiri, Luhan terlalu sakit jika mengingat itu.

….

…

….

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah pribadi mereka, dan didapati Chanyeol sedang terduduk di sofa. Ia tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Baekkie?"

"Mwo?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

.

.

TBC

Hai chingu, sebagai readers yang bijak aku harap kalian tidak terlalu menyalahkan Luhan. Bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisinya, akankah kalian bisa bertahan? Tolong fikirkan dulu sebelum kalian membuat sebuah keputusan, aku tahu ini Chanbaek story, tapi ada baiknya kita fikirkan nasib Luhan dan juga Kris.

Karena ini aku butuh review kalian, gomawo..


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Lee Shita a.k.a Park Shita

Tittle : Can I..? part 7

Rating : T

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan, Oh Sehun.

Readers yang paling aku cintai, gak nyangka akhirnya tiba pada chapter terakhir. Review-review kalian udah masuk ke ke emailku, tapi maaf aku gak bisa bales satu per satu, maaf banget ya. Tapi aku udah baca kok, dan akhir dari cerita ini, maksudku couple final dari cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan suara review terbanyak.

Happy reading..

…

…

…

_`1 tahun kemudian`_

" Baekkie!" Baekhyun tersenyum saat suara itu memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan di lihatnya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan mata phoenixnya sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Baekhyun berlari menuju mobil hitam itu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Ne. Tadi ada siswa yang menanyakan soal padaku, padahal aku sudah mau pulang."

"Ne..ne..gwenchana."

"Sekarang kita akan kemana Yeollie?"

"Tentu saja makan siang aku sudah lapar. Apa kau tak lapar?"

"Tentu saja aku lapar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" Tapi sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang mau aku beli. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani, tentu saja tidak Yeollie." Ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas pipi Chanyeol gemas.

...

...

Dan setelahnya mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah toko kecil, Baekhyun mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan untuk melihat toko apa yang Chanyeol akan masuki.

"Kau mau ikut, atau menunggu disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku akan ikut." Ucap Baekhyun lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menyusul Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan membeli bunga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat-lihat jejeran bunga disampingnya.

"Kau fikir untuk apa aku datang kemari?" goda Chanyeol sambil sibuk memilih bunga.

"Ne..ne.. arraseo. Hanya saja tidak biasanya." Ucap Baekhyun kecil namun masih mampu di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, karena aku akan makan bersama orang yang aku sayangi." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ani." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Yeollie, ini cantik sekali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk bunga matahari.

"Ne memang cantik, sama sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ck! Kau mulai merayu lagi."

"Aku tidak merayu, itu kenyataan. Kalau begitu kita beli yang itu." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di belakang Chanyeol sambil memegang sebuket bunga matahari di tangannya dan Chanyeol hanya menampakkan sebuah senyuman saat memasuki restourant itu.

"Itu disana!" ucap chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa kabar sobat. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bertos ria dengan Kris.

"Ne.. aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bukankah terakhir kita bertemu dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya Kris.

"hehehehe kau benar. Tapi aku tetap merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berakting imut.

"Yak! Hentikan! Itu sangat menjijikan." Ucap Kris sambil berakting muntah.

"Appa!" seru Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol dan segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Yeah! Jagoanku!" ucap Chanyeol lalu menggendong Sehun, dan dibelakang Sehun berjalanlah Luhan yang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Hei!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja menjemput Sehun. Mianhae kami terlambat."

"Ne.. gwenchana, aku dan Baekhyun juga baru sampai." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Luhan!?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan yang masih sibuk mendudukan Sehun dibangku.

"Ta da~" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah dihadapan Luhan.

"Huwaa.. cantik sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau lupa? Kau lupa ini hari apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hhmm.." Luhan nampak berfikir.

"Ini hari peringatan pernikahan kita sayang." Ucap Chanyeol, dan Luhan segera menepuk dahinya.

"Aigoo, aku lupa. Tapi tumben sekali kau ingat Yeollie?"

"Ne, mulai sekarang aku tak akan melupakan hal sekecil apapun, dan aku tak akan mengingkari ucapanku lagi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu chagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memajukan bibirnya, Luhan tersenyum dan melihat sekelilingnya, lalu dengan malu-malu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"ckckckk.. Kalian selalu saja mengumbar kemesraan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tak cemburu kan?" tanya Kris.

"Hahahaha.. ani. Mungkin dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak." Sahut Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Kris.

"Eih, darimana kau dapat bunga itu?" tanya Kris.

"Hmm, aku baru saja membelinya."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai bunga?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Sejak seseorang mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku secantik bunga ini. Dia juga mengatakan padaku kalau aku mirip seperti bunga matahari yang selalu dapat memancarkan cahaya keindahan tersendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang ditatap hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung dan tersenyum canggung. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mencium pipi Kris.

"Untuk itu aku ingin menjadi bunga matahari untuk suamiku, Wu Yi Fan." Ucap Baekhyun. Kris hanya terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, ayo kita pesan makanan yang banyak. Berhubung ini ulang tahun Sehun, jadi aku yang traktir." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha.. benar. Ayo pesan yang banyak." Ucap Baekhyun dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Appa mana hadiahku?" tanya Sehun.

"Hadiah? Tentu saja sudah appa siapkan. Tapi appa ingin tahu, Sehunnie minta apa?"

"Hhmm…" Sehun berfikir sebentar dengan wajah imutnya.

"Sehun ingin teman bermain." Ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah, appa akan membelikan mainan yang banyak untuk Sehun."

"Bukan itu appa!"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Sehun ingin adik appa." Ucap Sehun setengah merengek.

"MWO?" seru keempat namja itu terkejut.

"Ne. Sehun ingin adik, waktu itu Sehun dengar appa bicara pada eomma, kalau appa akan memberikan adik untuk Sehun. 'Chagi, sepertinya Sehun butuh teman bermain, bagaimana kalau kita buatkan dia adik baru?' begitu bukan kata appa?" ucap Sehun sambil menirukan ucapan Chanyeol. Luhan menyiku perut Chanyeol dan memberi isyarat pada suaminya untuk menjelaskan pada Sehun.

"Hahahahaha.." tawa Kris memecahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Sehun, appa dan eommamu tentu saja bisa memberikan adik, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tidur lebih awal, dan jangan pernah mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuamu saat malam hari, pasti kau akan cepat memiliki adik." Ucap Kris.

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah Sehun akan melaksanakannya Kris ajusshi." Ucap Sehun, dan mereka semua akhirnya tertawa bersama.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah memutuskan untuk berpisah, mereka tahu mereka saling mencintai, mereka juga tak ingin akhirnya seperti ini, tapi waktu tetap berjalan dan sekarang mereka telah punya kehidupan yang baru. Malam itu malam terakhir mereka bertemu, malam dimana Luhan mengetahui hubungan mereka dan akhirnya Chanyeol memilih jalan ini. Dirinya dan Baekhyun hanya kenangan masa lalu, dan disini posisinya sekarang, jadi keputusan yang dibuat Chanyeol sudah benar adanya. Memang Baekhyun tak bisa menerima dengan mudah, tapi berkat cinta yang Kris berikan akhirnya semua kembali normal. Tapi tak bisa mereka pungkiri jika terkadang saat bertemu kenangan itu masih berbekas di benak mereka, namun mereka berusaha untuk mengendalikannya demi membuat orang yang mencintai mereka juga bahagia.

Luhan dan Kris yang memang sangat mencintai mereka maklum jika terkadang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan gelagat aneh, tapi mereka berdua tetap percaya pada pendamping mereka masing-masing, jadi hanya ada pikiran positif yang menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol sering menjemput Baekhyun, atau terkadang Kris meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol jika dirinya pergi keluar kota untuk waktu yang lama, dan Luhan, ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan itu karena ia tahu suaminya adalah pria yang memegang janjinya, yang hanya mencintai dirinya sampai kapanpun.

**Normal pov end**

**Baekhyun's POV**

Saat aku tersadar dari mimpi ini, saat itu aku tahu aku memang tak lagi berada di masa lalu. Masa lalu memang sudah seharusnya berlalu, dan aku menyadari opini itu tepat _"Lihatlah ke depan, jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang saat kau berjalan" _karena jika kau berjalan sambil melihat kebelakang, kau tak akan bisa melihat jalan di depanmu, dan resikonya kau akan terjatuh. Biarkan yang lalu berlalu, walaupun ada penyesalan, tapi ayolah! Semua tahu penyesalan itu datangnya selalu terlambat, maka dari itu fikirkan matang-matang sebelum kau bertindak, sebelum kau berfikir, dan sebelum kau berucap.

Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan, memang tak ada baiknya jika kita terhanyut dalam masa lalu, jadi mulai sekarang bangkitlah! Jangan berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan, aigoo, aku seperti seorang dewan perwakilan yang berorasi. Yah! Itulah akhir dari kisahku,kini aku sedang membuka lembaran yang baru bersama orang yang aku cintai. Good Bye!

The end

Hehehehe..

Akhirnya tamat juga, gak nyangka..

Maaf kalau misalnya updatenya lama...

Maaf kalo misalkan endingnya gak sesuai harapan. Maaf kalo misalkan endingnya jelek. Maaf banget buat Chanbaek shipper, tapi tetep chingu minta reviewnya..

Hehehehehe..


End file.
